oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctions
A Tattered Spire Approximately two days had past since Legs decided to wage war against the marine base that was Lucis Island which was strategically placed to disrupt the trade routes of Wano. Though she hadn’t been apart of the combat herself, she had sent one of her strongest commanders, Wolfgang, to personally attend to the matter himself. What she was doing here was just merely clean up. Perhaps Lucis could be of some use to her. However, upon arriving she came to detect the signature of four individuals. Could it be that somehow, out of thousands of marines, they had managed to survive? Oh, how curious. Legs walked through the decimated ruins of the base alongside her Kings guard who scouted ahead for any other potential danger. She exhaled. “It seems that Wolfgang and his crew spared no mercy here,” she said, addressing one of her guards directly. “He only slaughtered the men. See,” she continued, pointing to skeletal remains of the bodies, as if their flesh had been eaten and devoured by the maneater himself. “Notice how there aren’t any women bodies around? It’s because he’s taken them as spoils. Perhaps some men for himself as well. But it’s always been a strategy of his. He takes the women to give rise to a generation of soldiers loyal to me. It’s how I can differentiate his work from any other commander in the world.” Though Legs typically had qualms about some of Wolfgang’s tactics, she couldn’t deny that they worked. Besides, right now, the marines deserved nothing but her utmost fury after what they had taken from her. The Kings Guard were often encouraged to simply listen rather than offer their own perspectives on matters. It was a way to ensure that they would never question a decision or an order. Therefore, Legs was met with no response as she monologued about Wolfgang’s tactics. In fact, they probably knew more about how he conducted his raids more than anyone, since they were required to know virtually everything about all operatives of the Black Widow Pirates. Still, Legs waited briefly for an opportunity to response. It was only natural even if she was well aware, she wouldn’t get one. “……Have someone inform Minnie that we’re going to have to make room for prisoners on Wano soon. Tell her to make arrangements for them to be pregnant as well.” The kings guard nodded and walked off slightly, pulling a Den-Den Mushi from her pocket. Legs continued walking forward until they reached the remains of a small town that was undoubtedly used by the marines for leisure activity. To her left, there were various bars and gentlemen clubs, and to the right were the remains of what appeared to be restaurants of some sort. It was at the end of the street that the signatures of the four seemed to dwell. Before her arrival, her crowns guard had already taken up several defensive positions around the perimeter, fully securing it. They were stationed on the roofs of the buildings that remained, on the street itself; there would be no way out for the four remaining marines hiding in the ruins of whatever restaurant that had once been. “To the four marines inside…..you probably know this, but you have been located. My name is Empress Legs, and I am one of the four Yonko who rule over the New World. Which, again, you probably already know. I’ll give you an opportunity to consider the one option you have available to you; come out with your hands in the air indicating a surrender. If you do that, I give you my word that none of you will be harmed,” Legs instructed, her voice echoing across the town as her sixty-five-foot framed dwarfed the buildings around her. “I’ll give you to the count of ten before we unleash our attack,” she continued. “One….”